Undisclosed Desires
by Wolf-lover-girl
Summary: Set after Howard's Bachelor party. Will Wheaton, Kripke, Raj and Stuart, compensating for the lack of strippers at the party, invite them back to the apartment. A drunk Sheldon seeks refuge in Penny's apartment. One-Shot. Fluffy Shenny.


**_Plot: Set after Howard's Bachelor party. Will Wheaton, Kripke, Raj and Stuart, compensating for the lack of strippers at the party, invite them back to the apartment. A drunk Sheldon seeks refuge in Penny's apartment. One-Shot. Fluffy Shenny._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did, Sheldon and Penny would have gotten together a loooooooong time ago..._**

* * *

_Knock knock. "Penny."_

_Knock knock. "Penny."_

_Knock knock. "Penny."_

Penny groaned loudly at the banging, sitting up on the couch, realizing she had fallen asleep watching reruns on TV. Switching off the screen, she blearily rubbed the sleep from her eyes, before trudging towards the door. There was only one person who knocked like that, the same person who made her smile each time he did so, even if she pretended to be exasperated by the gesture, was Sheldon.

She pulled open the door, not before adjusting her pajama shorts, before she realized what she was doing, and made a face. This was Sheldon Cooper. She didn't feel the need to impress him, nor feel the urge to compensate for her lack of physics knowledge by her looks.

She was almost bowled over by him as she opened the door and he stepped inside, not waiting for an invitation before stumbling in, closing the door behind him, placing a finger on his lips, indicating for her to be silent. His hair was carelessly mussed, his shirt hanging off him, thankfully for the continued existence of their sanity, only the top couple of buttons undone. What made her eyebrows quirk however was not his appearance, but his current inability to stand immobile, and the glassy look in his eyes she remembered with a snicker. The last time she had seen him like this was the Physics Conference, the events in which she was banned, under threat of a strike, to speak of.

"Sheldon, what the hell ar-"

"Goodness Penny, do you not understand the basics of sign language?" He complained, imitating the gesture again, this time re-emphasized. "It is recognized in many cultures as a non-verbal gesture to remain quiet. Despite your community college educational background, even you shoul-"

This time it was her turn to interrupt him, barely being able to keep up with his slurred ramble. "Sheldon. If you don't explain to me what exactly is going on, your ass will be introduced to the floor outside my door."

He pouted then, resembling a petulant child, but she was learned in Dealing with Sheldon 101, so stood her ground, crossing her arms and gazing back at him, not breaking eye contact. Finally, after a length of time he sighed, leaning heavily against the door. "It's social convention to drink at a bachelor's party. They decided to carry on the festivities without the groom and best man, at our apartment. Kripke decided to invite..." He paused, suddenly seeming flustered, before clearing his throat and continuing, "Scantily clad women into our apartment. Not only is it a direct violation of the Roommate Agreement, but it makes me highly uncomfortable."

She nodded slowly, her blonde hair weaving and bobbing as she did so. "Right." She attempted to keep her mind on track, but there were two things burning in the back of her brain, a place where Amy would no doubt have a specific name for. One, why was he chose her apartment to take refuge in, and two..."What's Leonard doing?" She asked casually, arms unfolding as she felt herself conflicted between what she wanted his reply to be.

"He passed out on the couch the second we arrived home." Sheldon waved a dismissive hand, stepping around her to step further into the room. His eyes darted around the room, shaking his head with disapproval at the mess of blankets and takeaway on and around the couch.

She nodded a few times, before noticing he was stumbling, unable to fully stand upright. Putting a hand on his arm to steady him, she was surprised he didn't shake her off, but allowed her to direct him towards the couch, where he sat placidly, the quietest she had ever seen him.

"Why didn't you go to Amy's? I'm sure she'd love it if you turned up drunk." She couldn't help sounding bitter, as much as she tried to keep it from her voice. Seeing him here, even if he was too inebriated to know what was going on, reminded her of the old times, when it was just the four guys and her. Before things became complicated with Leonard, before Sheldon randomly entered his relationship with Amy. Hell, she even missed watching Howard chat up every girl within a twelve mile radius, and get blown off every time. Not that she wasn't happy for them, she wouldn't want to be so selfish, but she couldn't help but long for the times when things were easier between them all. Hanging out at Leonard and Sheldon's with the seven of them was fun, but there was something about their group of 5 that she missed immensely.

She was too busy reminiscing to realize how long it had taken him to reply, and when he did his voice was unusually quiet. "If you want me to go there I can catch a cab." He started to stand, but found himself unable to, only her propping him by the shoulders keeping him on his feet.

"Sheldon honey, you can barely walk. I'm not letting you go anywhere but to bed." She stated firmly, immediately feeling a rush of guilt for making him feel unwanted in her apartment. Of course he was was welcome, they both knew it. Well, maybe he didn't. Then again, for all she knew, he was feigning his injured puppy look to guilt her into letting him stay the night.

"Z...Y...X...W...V..." He began to rhyme off as he half-stumbled half-dragged himself along the wall to her room. She stopped in coming to his aid, staring at him with a look of bemusement. He must have caught it, as he explained, "The usual custom for proving ones sobriety is to rhyme off the alphabet backwards, is it not?"

"Yeah, but another method is being able to walk in a straight line, and honey, you look like a lost zebra on ice." She responded, watching his ungraceful entry into her room. He turned his head to make a face at her, before sitting on the edge of her bed, kicking his boots off. She couldn't help but feel amused that it was automatic he was taking her bed for the night, resigning her to another night on the couch. She couldn't complain though, she didn't want to send him back to his apartment where he would undoubtedly kick up a yelling match with the guys that would keep her awake anyway, and the fact that he came to her apartment automatically instead of Amy's made her feel just a tad triumphant. She watched him discard of his jacket, looking pointedly at her, so she turned her back as he shed his outer shirt, taking a few moments to slide under the covers.

She was about to leave when he called her name, sounding barely conscious. She turned, seeing him propping himself up by his elbows. "You shouldn't sleep on the couch. There's plenty of room in here." He shuffled over, gesturing to the bed, but she didn't move. She was stunned into silence, something which didn't happen often.

"You aren't about to say Bazinga, are you?" She asked cautiously, groaning as he erupted in the Sheldon Cooper laugh, proving she was right. "Asshole. Just for that, I'm not helping you with the hangover tomorrow morning."

"Why must you persist in being mean to me?" He asked, voice muffled as he snuggled himself in her covers, looking already far too comfortable and at ease. She didn't deign him with a response, merely rolling her eyes and leaving the room. She did leave the bedroom door partially open, in case in his drunken state he decided to try and leave, or in case he began throwing up during the night. After his Bazinga prank she would probably just hover over him and laugh, well, at least that was what she told herself she would do. Settling back down on the couch, preparing herself for a not so enjoyable night of sleeping on the couch.

Five or so minutes had passed, and she had finally found herself a semi-comfortable position when she heard his soft voice carry into the room. "I miss you."

She lay there, eyes fixated on a crack in the ceiling, suddenly hyper aware of every noise in the room, the sound of her stilted breathing, the mechanical noise of the fridge. Part of her thought she imagined him speaking the words, but she had definitely heard his voice. She blinked a few more times, before sighing out the words, "I miss you too Sheldon."

She thought he might have fallen asleep and missed her response, but after a pause he murmured, "Just to set the record straight, my memory will be abysmal in the morning, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't remind me I just said that."

She rolled her eyes yet again, scoffing at his ability to turn from something vaguely resembling caring to a class A asshole in a matter of seconds. "Goodnight Sheldon." She mumbled, although she still felt a slight thrill from the fact he had admitted to missing her, just as she did him. It made her feel better about her situation, about the fact that she shouldn't be missing Doctor Wackadoodle, her boyfriend's (she cringed at the word_) _roommate.

"Goodnight Penny." He replied sleepily, turning over and implanting his face onto a pillow. It didn't take long before they were both sound asleep, their soft breathing filling the apartment. In the morning Sheldon would awake with a colossal hangover, pretend he didn't remember the words exchanged, and yell at Will Wheaton, Raj and Stuart for bringing strippers back to his and Leonard's apartment.

For now though, they were both lost in dreams, taking comfort from their conversation.

* * *

**_This is my first Shenny fic, so hope you all enjoyed! _**


End file.
